Dustless hunter
by The new god
Summary: Someone from our world is reborn in Remnant. Logical mc
1. chapter 1

On an ordinary day Greg William suddenly found himself in a dark place.

'Where am I?' He wondered

He looks around trying to see where he is.

but unfortunately there is only darkness.

With nothing around Greg tries to remember what the last thing he did, hopefully it will shed some light on what is going on and where the hell is he.

He remembers trying to make nitroglycerin at his basement to prepare for the on coming zombie apocalypse.

Yes, he believes that a zombie apocalypse will come and he 'studied' (mainly watching YouTube vids) hard to prepare for it.

He bought a few dozen guns and studied them througholy, since if a part gets broken in an zombie apocalypse then he'll have to repair it himself.

To survive in a zombie apocalypse he naturally need to have the skills and knowledge to supply the demand that his guns has.

After all he can't just buy them in a post apocalyptic world.

Meaning that he needs to know how to make bullets and explosives on his own.

The last thing he remembered was mixing to tubes to liquids hoping to make nitroglycerin.

And that's how he died.

'That's strange I thought i mixed it correctly' Greg wondered as he did as what was instructed in vid.

He then thinks hard to as what might have gone wrong.

Hmm

Hmm

He then recalls picking the wrong tube to mix.

'Damn it! Should have put labels!' He thought as he regretted being to lazy to stick them.

'Should have listened to the guy in the vid when he said to stick labels on everything ' well he didn't now he is dead in what he presumably hell.

He assumes he is hell because he was an atheist and... well he might have been kind of asshole.

Of course he doesn't think that he himself is an asshole but everyone around him think he is.

Just because he doesn't like the idea that the government is regularly sending taxpayer dollars to needy children in Africa. Taxpayer meaning him with his money! that was supposed to benefit him! Not to somebody he never meet on the other side of the world. Just because some politician suddenly felt empathy towards them and decided to make everyone pay for them.

So what if they are poor! They are not the responsibility of the politicians of his country, they are not his problem. They are the problems of their own government and their own government should deal with them.

If people want donate money then use their own money.

That's all he said but it seems that he is cruel for not caring people not related to him in any way what so ever.

'Well what ever' he sighted

'It doesn't matter now that I'm dead' he thought as it seems that his fate is sealed in to an eternity of nothingness.

When nothing to do he could only stare in to empty space to pass time,

Not that it's anything new as he spent most of his high school days like that. When the teachers scolds him for not paying attention in class he would simply reply with an enlightened air that he was meditating to reach enlightenment.

'Those were the days' Greg thought

An unknown amount of time later

Greg suddenly felt movement that knocked him out of his enlightening trance.

He suddenly felt the world is shaking and there is high pressure all around him, it's as if it's trying to squish him.

'What the hell is going on!' He exclaimed

He naturally tried to fight back but is was futile and soon gave up.

When he stop struggling he also felt the pressure lessened.

Then a few moments later he suddenly found himself in a world of light.

As his eyes were still adjusting to the bright world a large hand suddenly grabbed his head and pulled him out.

A few moments later when his eyes finally adjusted to the light he saw giants figures all around.

He suddenly found himself wrapped in a warm blanket being hugged by a giant woman.

Now it doesn't take a genius to figure out what has happened and Greg is by no mean an idiot, so suffice to say he figured out that he got reincarnated.

'Well I'll be damned reincarnation does exist' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later

During these past few months Greg William or in this new life as Gray Willow discovered a few shocking things.

Such as apparently he has been reincarnated in Remnant from the anime RWBY.

Big shocker right?

Gray realised this when he saw the shattered moon and Faunus walking in the streets when his mother took him out for a walk.

Interestingly enough everyone here seems to speak in English.

It seems that he is born years before the events of RWBY, he can't actually pinpoint the exact date but judging by random by the conversation going around that a baby girl was recently born from the Schnees the owner of a large dust company.

It would suggest that he is in ether Winter or Weiss's generation.

So the question now is what does he plan to do with his life?

The Remnant is an interesting place filled with Dust, Aura and Grimm. All of which is doesn't exist back on earth, it would be interesting to find out how all of these work and how they are related to each other.

While the prospect of discovering the secrets behind them is great but unfortunately Gray doesn't think he is qualified to be a scientist.

He is after all is just a normal guy after all and only advantage he has over others his age is being mentally matured at birth.

Given time those with talent will eventually out perform him, there is no denying that.

This is his second chance at life, Gray doesn't want to be just another normal guy dawn the street. He wanted to be an elite of society and live a comfortable life.

In order to do so he needs make most use of the things he possesses.

And the only that comes to his mind is his future knowledge and modern knowledge.

Unfortunately his future knowledge is only centred around team RWBY which means that it pretty much is useless unless he is going be involved in the series.

Now Gray doesn't like the idea of involved in the main series as he doesn't want to be a huntsmen, he prefers not jobs that doesn't require strenuous exercise.

That's probably the reason why he never joined the military despite the fact that he had always wanted to go all Call Of Duty on some terrorist scum.

Yeah! and it's not that he is afraid of being killed or anything.

But it doesn't seem like he has much of a choice because the chance of him successfully using his modern knowledge to start a business is pretty slim.

After all this Remnant where everything runs on Dust, while it is an interesting concept but beyond that there is little going for it.

It is like trying to start a business of selling electric cars in oil rich countries like Saudi Arabia.

Yeah bad idea.

Not to mention that by starting a business of dustless products he would be indirectly declaring war on all Dust companies out there.

That would be a very bad idea.

So that pretty much forces him to be a huntsmen as he really doesn't want to be a regular civilian.

Also it would be easier to get the ladies if he becomes a huntsmen as in his past life due to his belief in the zombie apocalypse is coming and his so called 'cruel' personality the chicks pretty much avoids him.

Well as the saying goes 'men think with their low half' even though he is still a baby but it will eventually mature, so it's best to plan early.

With the mention of chicks the case is pretty much settled, so with that he plans to become a huntsmen.

Grumble Grumble

Unfortunately he is currently still a baby, so any plan he have will have to wait until he up a bit more before he can work on it.

Gray after all doesn't want cause a disturbance and draw attention to himself by being a genius baby that can talk after being born a few months old.

It would be wise to not portend what he isn't and outside of his capabilities as it will only bring him great burden and expectations. It would only restrict him in the future.

So he would have to act like a baby.

With his tummy grumbling he did what any normal baby would.

And that is naturally cry.

Waaah! Waaah! Waahhhh!

A few moments later his mother finally comes in and fed him.

A few years later

Now Gray is finally a young child! which means he finally has some sort of freedom, limited as it is but freedom nonetheless.

The last few years has truly be hard.

Now don't think that pretending to be a baby is an easy thing to do, it's not as easy as everyone thought.

He first he needs to crowl which is very uncomfortable , then he needs to retrain his muscles and balance to be able to do the basic thing that most people take for granted which is walk again. Naturally for a lazy guy who hates any form of strenuous exercises...well any form of exercise in general it is especially hard.

Of course to pretend to be a normal child he needs to restrain his own progress and further more to make himself more like any ordinary baby he had deliberately fall to the ground a few times which is painful.

Gray felt that he could win an Oscar by the sheer amount of effort he puts in to his acting. As a mentally grown man he has to put up with actions that would make any grown man embarrassed a lifetime if they were to do the same with their adults body.

Like crapping his pants and needing his mother to change it EVERY SINGLE DAY and that's just the tip of the iceberg.

He doubt that there would be any actors willing to do that... well maybe a few hardcore Japanese pornstar.

Anyway he 'learned' the how to speak and once he is out of diapers, things pretty much went more or less smoothly from then on.

Now he is 5 years old and he can finally began the early stages of his plan.

Recently his parents started to give him allowance, naturally he saved the money for the stuff he'll need in the future. While the amount given to him is extremely small and the only thing he could buy with them is a few pieces of candy, but given time he should be able to amass something.

Now the first thing to do to gather intelligence while RWBY offered a glimpse in to the world of remnant but there is still quite a lot things that the anime didn't cover.

So the first thing he has to do is get a scroll which is quite easy as all he had to do is ask his parents and began researching about verious things. Of course he didn't forget to erase the browsing history.


	3. Chapter 3

Before we start I just want to reply to a few points that bomberguy789 made. Now there are actually people who believe in the end of world. Just look back at the year 2012, you know back then there was a fuss about the end of the Mayan calendar and how the Mayans foresaw the end of the world.

Well turns out some people actually believed it and took their entire family along with months of rations to bomb shelters expecting the end of the world.

Also there are plenty of zombie survival guild books out there for sale and some of them are doing pretty well, the Youtue channel ZombieGoBoom has milions of subscribers where they would test out real life weapons on zombie (mostly made of balistic gel or anything that mimicls human fleah).

With that in mind it is very posible that some where out there, there is someone who belives a zombie apocalips is coming.

Gray is an emotionally cold and distant person, he views his parents as more of a friend/ sibling kind of thing rather than parents. After all mentally speaking he is around their age, it would be strange to call someone not much older than you father or mother.

...story start...

Not having to go to school or needing to go to work naturally means he has more free time persuit what ever he wants, but unfortunately all good times must come to an end as not long after he is forced have to go to kindergarden.

Of course Gray doesn't want to go to kindergarden and waste his time but for his cover's sake he'll just have to bear with.

A few months later

'this place is boring as hell!' Gray thought as a bunch of childern fights over a toy.

Suffice to say that the stuff they teach at kinder is brain dead as hell!

It basically boils dawn to adding and subtracting with numbers that doesn't exceed 10! And memorizing the ABC!

'It is patronizing for adult to go through this!' Gray though madly as the teacher infront of says.

"we have one cookie" she says as she sticks a cookie shaped magnet on the whiteboard.

"plus another cookie" she sticks another cookie shaped magnet on the whiteboard.

"how many does that make?" she asked as she searches the kids around to answer her question, Her gaze eventually settles on Gray "how about Gray?"

as much as Gray wanted to but he of course can't answer her straight away with a dead beat voice "two", he of course needs to play dumb and pretend to be having a hard time.

"emmm..." Gray furrowed his brows before saying with uncertainty in his voice "two?"

"great job!" The teacher then praises him to high heaven as if he has solved the greatist question ever.

'this is seriously infuriating!' Gray thought as this constant bombardment of praises on simple brain dead questions is seriously testing his patience.

Of course he didn't let what he was thinking show on his face and just pretended everthing was normal.

Being in this situation Gray recalls in his previous life that the CIA uses the "I love you" song from Barney to torture prisoners, in his previous life he laughs at the idea that it is even called torture but now having experienced... no experiencing and will continue to experience a similar situation first hand, he couldn't help but agree that it is torture.

But he still thinks they deserved it though and should be continue to be used and not only that much more extrem mesures should be taken, the enemy is certainly taking more extrem mesures. He doesn't see why the enemy can kill random civilians while they can't drop their heads in a bucket of water.

Not that those things mattered anymore as he has already died and been reborned.

Now as for social interactions with other primates... I mean kids.

Of course he is not going to play with other apes... ermmm kids, he has little intention to waste his time playing childish games with cry babies who throws fits when they loses.

Not to mention they are very disgusting, doing things like picking their nose and eating it, poking dog poo with a stick...

Suffice to say he doesn't want associate with such primitives.

So he mostly spends his time in a corner away from others with his scroll.

This of course didn't go without the teacher noticing and bugs him for not playing with other children.

He of course explained that the he doesn't like Faunus playing the I'm from a Faunus hating family card which is not all that rare in remnant, he doesn't like girls cuz they have cooties and the boys are builies while pointing at the on going fight behind him.

Seeing a fight the teacher naturally goes there to solve it effectivly geting her off his back.

Thats pretty much what his time at school is like.

When he gets home he began experimenting and trying to recreat stuff from his old world like gunpowder (modern smokeless powder not the ancient black powder), while he is familiar with the recipes but there are a ton of formula to chose from.

Like nitroclycerin, at one point in time people even concidered using nitroglycerin to replace gunpowder and some nations actually used them in WW1 and WW2.

But while he is familiar with the general idea but he is fuzzy in some details, like there is differences in the propellent between rifle rounds and pistol rounds.

Pistol propellent needs to have a faster burn rate because it has a shorter barrel therefore needs to transform chemical energy to physical energy at a fater rate. Rifles on the other hand has a longer barrels has a bigger round therefore needs more power rather than acceleration so a propellent that burns slower is more effective.

The difference between the two is like a marathon runner and a sprinter, one focuses on sudden burst of speed while the other stamina.

So he'll just proceed with trial and error to find the precise formula, this is naturally dangerous as he'll be mixing chemicals. Of course he is much more careful this time around, he remembered to put labels on his stuff and he handles the chemicals the volatile ones with extra care.

Naturally he also does his field testing stuff away from home.

The on coming months thats pretty much what he does most of the time.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later he finished kindergarten before moving to onto elementary school.

While the change in environment is pleasing but rhere is of course little change in the primates around. Well they might have evolved a little but knowing to count with your fingers is still far from being a civilized human being.

'As they saying goes he moved from one hell to the other' Gray sights as he ignores the on going gang fight behind him.

One of the things the primates have learned is strength in numbers. So now they form in to these small groups fighting for... well in most cases no reason at all except for the sake of pissing the other guy off.

Gray off course has no interest in joining early human tribal warfare, so he wisely stayed out of it by remaining as a background character in those conflicts and just watch things unfold.

And if any primitive has any sudden bright idea of bothering him, he always complains to the teachers getting them punished. Thus making other kids avoid him which is what he want from the beginning.

Anyway besides that there is also much progress in research while still need a few refinements but he is satisfied with what he have done overall.

Time passed and a few months has gone by.

Anyway around this time he pretty much finished researching and found what he consider the perfect formula, so now he began making the tools necessary to start mass producing the bullets.

Also the propellant he has chosen is nitroglycerin based.

Why? While it is more of an explosive than a propellant and it would damage the barrel, however it also has a higher muzzle velocity which means more damage and longer range.

The problem could easily solve by replacing the barrel once in awhile.

Right around this time he also began working on his weapon. As he'll be making the bullets he has to know which cailbur it'll be.

Now there is not a lot of weapons to choose from and since he is in Remnant, as the saying goes 'when in Rome do what the romans do' he has to follow the local customs. In this case a transforming weapon.

The problem is that earth doesn't have much in the terms of transforming weapons, fortunately he has already one in mind.

And it is called the Magpul FMG9. While technically it is a concealed weapon not a transforming one but it is the closest thing he got, other that he could go with is ether an umbrella gun or guitar gun (basically an AK in a guitar case) both of which just doesn't fit his taste.

So he spent the next few months on working out the basic infrastructure.

Then he gets back to experimenting as he has to recreate polymer, not only that he also has to recreate a flashlight that doesn't run on Dust.

A few more years passed

Now Gray is preparing to enter Signal academy, the general out line of his weapon is more or less finished.

He recently found the right polymer mix and crafting his weapon is not as much of a problem as he thought.

This party thanks to his newly unlocked semblance photographic memory, while it is not a bad ability but Gray... well... kind of... wanted... expected ... hoped for... SOMETHING AWESOME.

Something more flashy and special and not some the people be born with.

Something like the Force or something electromagnetic that can shoot a coin at Mach 7 or a right hand that can nullify anything unnatural or x-ray vision.

Gray personally wanted the last one the most, most men at one point or another fantasised having the ability to see through anything.

It is frustrating that though this ability did help speed his research a lot, but he kinda hope that he had had this sooner as it would have saved him a lot of time and resources.

Anyway he enters Signal.

New place, new environment and new people.

Gray pretty much went back to his old routine, which is do his own thing or sleep. The only classes that he pays any attention to is when they talked about history, Dust, Aura or Semblance, the rest he ignores.

It is interesting listening them talk about but even so it makes little sense to him and some are just flat out wrong, like the statement 'the Soul has been proven by science.'

Nonsense!

He has searched it in his scroll and the documents that showed up are all based on flawed experiments, just like the soul weight 21 grams experiment back in his past life.

There is also 'It is scientifically proven that Aura and Semblance is connected to the soul.'

More nonsense and can't be proven!

Since the soul still hasn't been proven then the statement is simply built on a false premise.

When ever they start talking about Dust, Aura, Semblance and Grimm, it sounds more like medieval alchemy to him rather than a science, sometimes they would even put philosophical and religious beliefs in.

They keep using vague terms like Soul while offering little to no scientific evidence to its existence and how it correlates to the other vague terms such as Aura and Semblance.

Well this all is pretty much expected as they believe that humans are born from Dust which is wrong. Humans are born from billions of years of evolution from primordial goo.

While he is reborn into a different world but even so he is confident to say that humans are not born from Dust.

Saying that even though they don't know exactly what it is and how it works, that doesn't mean they can't make use of them.

It is like in the past before the modern era, there are many discoveries and inventions made and quite frankly the people at the time who made them have no idea how they worked.

Like the discovery of fire for example, it is highly unlikely that a caveman knows about the fire triangle to start a fire, it is probably discovered by accident.

Or the discovery black powder, the Chinese alchemist was invited it was trying to make an immortality drug. On a side note potassium nitrate one of the 3 components to making black powder is extracted from pee, which means... well... the Chinese alchemist was making an immortality drug and someone has to test it. That's probably how the golden water thing started and to this day it is still being practiced... by mainly japanes pornstars.

\--story end--

So how do you like the story so far? And please don't complain about grammar and spelling, I know I suck at English.


	5. Chapter 5

Well complaining the nonsensical Medieval alchemy aside he still has to use... or at least pretend to believe it, as he's in school duh and being tested and graded in these nonsense.

Try using Chinese ying yang nonsense called Chinese medicine in biology class. That would be just TOTALLY brilliant! Imagine explaining to them about meridian and chi nonsense and how eating Tiger penis which is full of "yang" would replenish men's "yang" in other words cure impotence. That's simply revolutionary he would win noble prize or whatever they call it here!

BS! Utter nonsense!

The amount of crap these people spouts day in and day out is torture of it's own kind.

'This is totally indoctrination' Gray thought to himself begrudgingly as he listen to the teacher spewing more nonsense.

He feels that he's getting dumber by the day listening to these people and what's worse it pretending to understand it and treating it as perfectly logical.

It was interesting at first but that eventually the freshness gets worn out.

Now it's like being forced to go to church as a child in his past life only 100 times worse.

At least in his past life it's only one hour every week that he has to listen to the "Wizard" he jokingly called then because the priest was wearing robes with the funny hat and would occasionally start speaking Latin which sounds like some incantation.

Anyway thanks to his semblance he pretty much only needs to glance over all the books once to memorise them.

Of course memorising and under standing are two completely different things.

It's like this:

1x2=2

if you really want to you could memorise it without really understanding why it is.

Like if the question is:

1x2=?

1x?=2

You would have an easy time answering these questions if you just memorised it, but now you might encounter problems if the question is like this.

1x1x1x2=?

Since you don't really understand why the answer is 2 previously then you naturally have no idea what the answer is.

Of course this is an over simplification of things and Gray is no dumbass but that's basically what happened.

Fortunately his math, history and reading and writing are at the top but his other subjects are average, which dragged his average overall from other subjects to above average overall.

It is also thanks to his above average overall scores that this teachers didn't tell his parents how much he doesn't participate in those retarded 'class activities' they called them.

Well... it's much better then the kindergarten days... comparatively speaking.

Still retarded though.

On a brighter side, with the help of his photographic memory he research speed just got a major boost and he now completed all the essential parts of his weapon.

Now the gun part is pretty much complete with a few minor tweaks needed, what the problem now is the flashlight part.

The thing his gun will be disguised as, you know to better suit the local customs on weapons. It's kinda like concealed carry.

Fortunately Remnants is a very pro gun place that even children could own guns, undoubtedly shaped by the world the live in.

Even Ruby is allowed to own a gun... blade thingy! Nobody seems to care as long as it's in it's concealed form. It's also like Japan where people are allowed to bring swords into the streets as long as it's covered up.

Anyway the flashlight part is where he is currently having trouble.

The battery is easy enough with just mixing acid then you'll have s battery.

The real trouble is making an LED lightbulb or Light Emitting Diode.

Now as you might have guess a diode is a semiconductor meaning a computer part the same as those on the circuit board.

An LED is a special form of diode that emits light.

It has an epoxy resin body, it's made from exotic semiconductor compounds such as Gallium Arsenide (GaAs), Gallium Phosphide (GaP), Gallium Arsenide Phosphide (GaAsP), Silicon Carbide (SiC) or Gallium Indium Nitride (GaInN) all mixed together at different ratios to produce a distinct wavelength of colour.

Complicated stuff with complicated material for short.

As to why he doesn't just use incandescent lightbulb which is like 18th century technology that is much much easier to produce?

Well it's kinda embarrassing to tell people that his flashlight works by over heating a peace of string, meanwhile they have transformer weapons.

It's like during art class the guy next to you draws a lifelike realistic painting while you on the other hand have stick people.

If he's going dawn the dustless route he gotta go with the cool way.

'a man has to have dignity' Gray silently thought as he experimented on gallium.

Gallium by the way is an expensive heavy liquid metal that is difficult to extract.

'Well looks like I got my work cut out for me' Gray thought as this pretty much is the last step to his perfect weapon.

Days passed with him doing the same routine until some happens that's outside of his expectations.

You see Gray here has been locking himself in his room a whole lot lately doing something strange and his parents naturally took notice of it.

Of course like all good parents they had to investigate what's he's been up to being so sneaky.

So one day they walked in on him mast... just kidding.

They walked in on his doing some experiments.

Suffice to say them walking in him with the goggles and face mask on mixing chemicals.

You see Gray was testing out different batteries, while he knows which battery he prefers BUT that's on the condition that they were factory made and not home made.

Since he can't just go to the local store to buy some battery, he has to put into consideration which battery is better being homemade.

So right now there are various batteries laying on table with an incandescent lightbulb on top of them.

Incandescent lightbulb? Yes, his LED lightbulb is still in the works and he has to finish the battery first before he could proceed to the lightbulb.

So for now he'll have to use 18th century technology.

Also the batteries right now is more of a buckets filled with stuffs and lightbulb sticking out of them.

You know like the kind of tech in the cartoon Kids Next Door would use, It all looked shabby and very homemade.

As a side note for Gray added a potato with a lightbulb sticking out of it at the side to serve as a reference point.

Seeing his parents barges into his room unannounced Gray took off his mask and goggles.

He then turns his head and looks at them meekly with an innocent smile on his face.

While with that poker face on, in his head Gray is going full on panic mode.

'WhattodoWhattodoWhattodo?' He cursed as his minds is going on a loop trying to think what to do next.

Needless to say his parents asked what's with the outfit and what's with those thingymabobs on his table.

Gray looks at them for a moment thinking what to say before 'screw it!' He thought as replied with a child's innocent smile that he's researching a new form of energy.

To which his parents quirk their brow visibly not believing it.

Well obviously duh.

To which Gray grabs the potatoes with a glowing lightbulb on top and hands it his parents.

"See potatos makes light"

His dad picks it up the his son's little invention and examines it.

He looks at the glowing lightbulb curiously as he pulls one of the wires connecting to a potato out.

The lightbulb goes out.

"Hmmm..." his dad hummed curiously before turning his head at the potato that got its wire pulled and looked at the hole on it.

He looks through the hole found nothing then tries to smell it before he took a bite of it, much to the alarm of his wife.

"No dust" his dad said before being hit in the by his wife for being an idiot.

'Why did I marry this man? Even children knows better then to put random things in their mouth' she lamented how retarded the man she is.

Anyway He eventually plugs back the wire and the lightbulb naturally lights up again.

He frowns before looking at his wife to see if she has anyway to explain it, but it seems that she was as baffled as he was.

He thought for a bit before he heads dawn the stairs for a bit.

Not long after he comes back with 2 potatoes in his hand.

It seems that he went dawn to the kitchen to grab a few potatoes and see if it would work on other potatoes.

He pulled the wires out before plugging them into the new potatoes.

The lightbulb naturally lights up.

He then looks at Grag for a bit before he turns on to his wife and said "honey, I think our little Gray actually discovered something"

——story end——

Stay tuned for next time in Dustless Hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

Suffice to say his dad called a few friends on the matter.

A few moments later a bunch of guys with lab coats came by and they were like " hey! How's it going..."

They talked with his dad for a bit to catch up on the times before they finally turns their attention to Gray.

"So this must be the little genius I heard so much about?" One of them spoke.

"Yes this is my son Gray" his dad said as he gestures to Gray.

Gray then smiles and waves his hand saying "hello"

They smiles and turns their attention back to his dad.

"Nice little kid isn't he? Now what's this new energy you've been talking about?"

"Ah yes..." then he proceeded to take out 2 potatoes to show them and let's them examine it.

Seeing the potatoes they quirk their brow having no idea what he wants to do with the potatoes, but finding nothing special about it they handed it back.

His dad then proceeded take out wires and lightbulb before proceeding to stick the wires into the potatoes.

Naturally when the circuit is complete the lightbulb lights up.

This of course baffled the scientists as they have no idea how's that possible.

One of them suddenly steps forward and started examining the... 'device' if you can call it that.

... well there really isn't much to look at which is the baffling part.

It's primarily made made of wires linking 2 potatoes to a lightbulb and that's basically it.

Logically this should be impossible! Vegetables lighting up a lightbulb?! There must a trick to this!

The guy started to examine the potatoes as he was pretty sure that there must be dust hidden in it.

The guy grabs hold of the potato firmly, before crushing it in his hand expecting dust to be hidden inside it.

When the potato was crushed the lights also died.

Suffice to say nothing was inside it, leaving only mushy potato bits on his hand.

At this time Gray's dad seamingly expecting this to happen pulled out another potato and reconnected to the device making the lightbulb lights up again.

At this time all the people in the room is frowning wondering how does it works. It looks so simple but they have no way of explaining it. Where's the dust????

That's right there is no dust!!!!!! Only 2 potatoes.

This completely blow their mind.

"How... how is this possible?" Asked one guy as they turn and looks at Gray's dad.

He frowns and shook his shoulders and looks at Gray. He of course has no idea how it works it was his son who made it.

They then all concentrated their sights on Gray demanding an answer.

Gray at this time silently lamented. What should he do? Explain to them 'Oh you see electricity bla bla bla Atom bla bla bla Electron bla bla' then they would ask 'how do you know this?'

... Yep a dead end.

So with no other ideas Gray could only say "don't know"

The room was silent for awhile as that was anti climatic.

Then Gray proceeded then explains to them that he discovered it by chance while he was sticking wires to a potato.

While there are a few holes in his story like 'why is he sticking wires to a potato?' They pretty much can be attributed to the fact that he is a kid and kids like doing stupid things.

Hearing his explanation they all let's out a sighs as they thought 'of course! He just a kid what does he knows'

They mentally going like 'of course only kids would do something stick wires to vegetables'

Right around this time his dad also broughts dawn the rest of his experiments.

All of which also looks... shabby and little more then junk. However they all have a gowing lightbulb on top of them and upon closer inspection they're not powered by dust.

At this they all look at Gray demanding what are those are.

'God damn it dad! looks like I have to be creative' Gray thought before them made a very hesitant look as he looks dawn on his feet.

"Grayyy?" Asked his mum demanding an answer.

Gray eventually gave a relenting look before saying "it's my semblance"

He told them that his semblance allows him he sees random snap shots of the future when he's asleep.

He explains that one of his dreams, he saw an older version of himself experimenting on it so he tried to emulate it.

This of course perked the interest of the scientist as they question him more about the future.

Unfortunately it seems that they're more interested in his semblance of future sight (lie) then the ground breaking dustless lightbulb in front of them.

Understandable as for scientists being able to see the results of experiments could save them time and expensive resources.

Unfortunately for them and in to Gray it's just a big fat lie.

Of course in order to not dig himself a pit, he has to debuff it.

Gray then explains that he only sees brief images (no sound) into the future that centres around him. Also he can't control what he sees as most of the time he just sees himself sleeping (fun fact we spend 1/3 his of our lives sleeping) while every so often he would see images of himself eating, pooping or walking around.

Gray just basically spouted a bunch of nonsense hoping that they would believe it.

They just stared at him for a bit before they eventually believed him and didn't pressed further to his semblance.

Well he's been very well behaved since he was born and he has rarely gotten into trouble, so it's quite natural for people to believe him. Besides he just a kid and kids don't lie, especially well behaved children like him.

Not long after they then inquired what are those buckets of thingymabobs that his dad brought dawn.

Gray then gave them a rudimentary explanation of what they are.

Well... more a brief description of what the individual components are but didn't explain how they worked.

He of course didn't use any specific scientific terminology when describing chemicals, as kid surly wouldn't know of such things.

Not to mention the fact that chemical technology of this world is behind earth's as their technological development mainly is centred on dust, most of the chemicals he's knows is still probably undiscovered.

Gray explains it them by 'accord to his dream' that mixing this and that would make this chemical which he dubbed chemical A,B,C...A2...Z21 and so on.

You know it's like that South Park episode where aliens who refers to places, people and things as Marklar came to earth.

Naturally with Grays confusing explanations, even the scientists needed to listen carefully and take long extensive notes, to begin to comprehend just the basic out line of things.

On the other hand it's not easy for Gray too, as for him it's like explaining the plot lines of confusing movies like Inception.

Till this day that ending always keeps Gray up at night, Gray hates those movies with an open ending.

Those sadistic Hollywood directors just wanted to make their movie more memorable, deliberately add these open endings to make people keep thinking about their film.

Anyway dispite all that the scientists are still confused with much of what he said and they needed time to slowly digest the information.

So they left shortly with a confused and deep thinking look.

Also they took away his experiments which Gray silently cursed but on the out side is like "sure sure take them away"

He still has use for them you know! And the amount of time are resources put into them made Gray sobbed a little. Months of grinding extracting and allowances that he saved up is gone.

Suffice to say after they have left, Gray is now left staring at his parents.

They in turn just silently stares at him seemingly thinking about something.

Gray back smiles at them innocently.

It didn't last long as eventually they started interrogating him.

For how long has he been keeping this a secret from them?

Suffice to say the conversation eventually divulged to him getting scolded for not trusting them and playing with dangerous chemicals.

It eventually arrives to a point where his mum said "don't you trust us?"

'Crap!' Gray cursed as this question is pretty much a dead end.

'Quick think fast' Gray racked his brain trying to think of a way out, he eventually came to an idea.

'Looks like I have to be creative' he thiught as there isn't much time to come up with a better choice.

Gray then looks dawn to the ground not speaking a word.

Seeing her son's silence his mum the said " ... Well speak up"

Then tears starts to drop to the floor as Gray started to silently cry.

This of course didn't got unnoticed by his mum as she suddenly has a 180* turn in temper and asked with a gentler voice "Sweety what's the matter?"

Gray then eventually let's the flood gates lose as streams of tears flooded out his eyes as he cries loudly.

"Hwaaah! I... I ..." Gray cries as he makes up a story about how he dreamt a box full off puppies by the street one night, in the dream he brings it back home but his mum said that he can't keep them and that's when the dream ended.

So when he woke up he ignored the box full off whimpering puppies in the street corner.

The next time he dreamt it's the continuation off the previous dream where after his mum said that he can't keep them she brought them to an animal shelter.

When he woke up, he immediately rushes to the box where the puppies was but to his horror the box full of puppies has starved to death.

And ever since then Gray has been feeling guilty about the puppies death and that's why he kept secret about it.

Hearing Gray's traumatic story, his mum felt sorry for scolding at him earlier.

'Poor Gray, he shouldn't have to go through that' she thought as she hugs him and pats his back saying "there there don't cry It's not your fault. It's those irresponsible owners abandoning them on the streets"

With that Gray got away from the interrogation and while he is still sniffling on the outside inside he's celebrating.

'That's an Awards winning scene' Gray thought as he nailed it on the first try. No retakes, no special effects, no make up just pure skill.

Anyway the next day his got a call from his friends telling him that the discovery is legit and they're now helping him to apply a patent, so nobody can claim it as their own.

Needless to say his parents were excited as their just made a major discovery! The whole family went out to eat at a restaurant to celebrate.

—- story end—-


	7. Chapter 7

Suffice to say the media naturally caught wind of this and the next day his house got surrounded by hordes of reporters.

Well, it's understandable as he just discovered a new type of energy by simply sticking wires into vegetables.

Something so simple as putting a lightbulb on a potato and yet nobody has tried it before.

Probably because of Remnant's low population which means less retarded... I mean people way beyond their time doing retarded... I mean brilliant things.

Fun fact most discoveries are made with crazy ideas at the time. The difference between genius and madness is separated by a thin line.

A lot of history's greatest discoveries are doing retarded things, it is only through trial and error that we've made those crazy ideas into something workable.

Like the discovery of gunpowder, as stated before one of the key main ingredients in making gunpowder is refined from urine and what the ancient Alchemist that discovered it was trying to make was an immortality drug.

Well... Brilliant minds think outside of the box? and he did discover something, however the thing he discovered drastically shortens life instead.

Anyway, suffice to say Gray made news headline with his face being plastered on every news channel.

While in remnant isn't something special for kids wanting to become Huntsman or Huntress to start making their own weapon, but they pretty much use already existing technology and piecing them together. Kinda like a swiss army knife.

Now what Gray did is discover a whole new field of energy that's never seen or heard of before, before Gray it's not even though of that there's another energy source besides dust.

The discovery is made by a child part is pretty much just the icing on top of the cake at this point.

To the inhabitants of remnants this discovery is equivalent to Christopher Columbus discovering the Americas.

The following days he and family have been interviewed a couple dozen reporters. His home also got called from a farmer asking for an endorsement.

The farmer claims that the potatoes used in the discovery came from his farm. Naturally, Gray's parents did the talking as nobody expects children to know anything about contracts.

Suffice to say his parents were ecstatic to agree to the deal which basically entails him to appear in a few commercial.

Right around this time his dad quit his crappy job and decided to start a tech company centered around this brand new field of research Gray discovered.

According to his scientist friends, this new fields of energy has much potential and could one day be on par with dust.

Just thinking about one day having a company on par with the Schnee's dust completely made him very excited.

Although his friends did warn him that if he plans to do anything big he better start soon. While they still have the advantage with it being new and they're the only one's with the patents.

If they don't grasp this chance quickly they'll lose the monopoly. Of course, with great gain there's naturally great risk involved as this technology could just lead to a dead end but pretty every scientist his friend has talked to is very hopeful in this new field.

Gray's dad looked at Gray for a bit and thought of the all money they made with the endorsement deal before he decided to place his bet on his son's discovery.

And that's what happened.

His dad started a company called Willows Alternative the specialized in the... the... recently discovered field of research.

The discovery is so new that it doesn't have a name yet making Gray's dad feels very troubled filling out the registration form for the company.

'well... that'll have to do with all the publicity going on they should have a general idea' Gray's dad thought.

As for funding? There's naturally no shortage of that as there are quite a few powerful individuals that have taken a keen interest in this new field.

While his dad is busy setting up the company Gray, on the other hand, is very happy as not long after the endorsement deal was signed he bugged his parents about funding for his research.

Unfortunately, he now needs to consult with his parents of everything he does as every responsible parent wouldn't just let their child run around doing dangerous experiments unsupervised.

On the bright side, he now has a lot more funds to work with. He could probably get some proper equipment and not this shitty homemade stuff.

Months passed

Things started to die down, the company his dad set up is up and running and potato prices started to fall back down after that initial spike following the announcement of his discovery.

Recently he is helping his dad's company with a new product he came up with. He is running a company after all and needs to make money. He has some results to the investors that their money is well spent on him for their future support.

The first product would naturally be a flashlight.

Naturally it's not powered by dust. Of course, there's more to this then just "it's not powered by dust as people would just buy the regular dust powered flashlight if it's just that.

Another special feature of this flashlight is that it is a hand-cranked, meaning that this flashlight doesn't need to change batteries. All you need to do to recharge it is just crank the leaves.

While it's still in its early stages and there's still a lot of work to streamline the design and to make the design more durable but even so, everyone seems to think this product is very remarkable and revolutionary.

As it's like a perpetual motion machine, it doesn't need dust and once you buy it, it can last for a lifetime.

Of course, there's a fatal flaw that everyone seems to have overlooked and it's that same flaw as to why this flashlight isn't more widely used back on earth, preferring to the changeable batteries instead.

That's it overlooked at the fact that most people are lazy. They would prefer to spend a few dollars more to buy batteries then to actually crank the device and charge it that way.

Now as this is a different world, things could turn out differently. As the inhabitants live under constant threat of the native wildlife chances are they would prefer rechargeability over comfortability. After all that if an emergency were to happen like being trapped in a forest and you suddenly found your flashlight out of power then you'll be in big trouble.

'you know what? That could probably the perfect idea for a commercial' Gray thought.

Anyway, thanks to the increase in funding his research progressed faster than expected.

He can now make LED light bulbs, even though it's still in its early stages of development with weak light emission, it's horrible efficiency and it starts smoking after a while.

This is most probably due to the shoddy workmanship this hand after all and this was the first working prototype, so you gotta give it some leeway.

While it still has its problems but it can be slowly improved upon given time, resources and repeated trial and error.

At this point, it's pretty much just a proof of concept.

Although the scientists now working at his dad's new company is astounded and fascinated by the LED light.

This is, of course, natural as the technology on Remnant developed in a much different path.

While they may have technologies way beyond earth's like airships and mechs, but earth also has technologies beyond Remnant like... almost everything.

Now it might be arrogant to say that but in his opinion, that overall earth is more technologically advanced. Earth has sent people to space and is beginning to look beyond the world they live in and into the greater universe at large, on the other hand, Remnant is still in pre-space age.

This is, of course, understandable as due to the native wildlife is known as Grimm is keeping the population low. With a low population, there is certainly fewer scientists produce from said population.

While mechs and airships seem formidable but these things could easily be dealt with by earth's military.

There's a reason why airships and battleships have been eliminated from the earth's military. That is because all it takes to bring one dawn is a few missiles that are cheaper and easier to produce.

Anyway, the technology on remnant is solely based on dust meaning that the computers in remnants aren't based on electrical energy.

As an example. Think of a steampunk world. Now naturally, they wouldn't be using electrical computers. What they'll be using instead is mechanical computers with gears and leavers.

The same could be said for remnants computers. It's all based on dust. while electricity isn't entirely new to them, but they simply put they didn't research further into it.

Suffice to say LED is a light emitting diode is pretty down the tech tree that remnant simply didn't go.

This stuff is naturally very remarkable to the people of Remnant, just as how remarkable dust technology is to earth.


End file.
